Verfängliche Briefe
by Demetra
Summary: Severus erhält einige höchst interessante und aufwühlende Briefe - und landet bei seiner Recherche nicht nur in der Bibliothek...*fg* Viel Spass bei diesem kleinen Kabinettstückchen! Über Reviews freue ich mich immer!!


Disclaimer: JKR und Time Warner  
  
Bemerkungen: Ich hab NIX gegen Eulen! Und eigentlich ist diese Story nicht sonderlich ernst gemeint. .  
  
Und eines meiner Lieblingszitate vornweg:  
  
Wenn Schnee auf dem Dach eines Hauses liegt, so sagt das noch nicht, dass im Inneren des Hauses kein Feuer brennt (Charles Spencer Chaplin)  
Verfängliche Briefe Oder Nicht alle von Lockharts Ideen waren schlecht  
  
Morgens  
  
Es war einer jener Tage, an denen er sich wünschte, im Bett liegen geblieben zu sein. Aber das passte ganz und gar nicht zu seinem Image, und deswegen setzte er seine übliche Miene zwischen abweisend-gelangweilt und herausfordernd-höhnisch auf und ließ sich am Frühstückstisch nieder. Die rosafarbene Dekoration schob er unauffällig zur Seite, doch das Lächeln und gespannte Geflüster der Schüler war nicht zu ignorieren. Severus griff nach der Kaffeekanne. Schwarz, heiß, nicht gezuckert.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", begrüßte ihn Leana Verus, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, als sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte und begann, sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihn die von Albus Dumbledore festgelegte Sitzordnung neben sie verschlagen. Er hatte viele Kollegen in diesem Fach gesehen. Aber kein einziger ging ihm derart gegen den Strich wie sie. Nicht nur, dass sie eine Frau war und das auch noch hemmungslos ausnutzte, sie war auch noch eloquent. "Valentinstag zu feiern ist eine nette Idee", fügte sie hinzu und Severus hätte sich fast an seinem Kaffee verschluckt. Dass sie ihn ansprach, war so normal wie ein Schneesturm im Sommer. Er beobachtete sie scharf, als sie mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn ihr Ei köpfte.  
  
Doch dann nahm etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Minerva McGonagall hatte den Raum betreten und sie sah so aus, als hätte sie einige wichtige Accessoires vergessen. Ihren Dutt, ihre Brille und ihren üblichen, streng geschnittenen Zaubermantel. Sie schwebte in einem hübschen, roten Kleid hinter den Lehrertisch und ihre in eine Lockenfrisur gedrehten Haare wehten duftig um ihren Kopf. Albus Dumbledore stand auf und empfing sie wie eine Königin, als sie neben ihm Platz nahm. Severus versuchte, seine Kinnlade oben zu behalten. Was konnte denn noch geschehen? Waren denn alle verrückt geworden?  
  
Seit Gilderoy Lockhart vor vier Jahren den Valentinstag eingeführt hatte, war der Schulleiter nicht mehr davon abzubringen gewesen, diese bescheuerte Idee zur Tradition zu machen. Die Schüler liebten das Fest. Die Lehrer mochten das Fest. Er hasste das Fest. Punkt. Es gab nichts Befriedigenderes, als Liebespaare aus den Büschen im Schlossgarten zu treiben und sie mit saftigen Punktabzügen zu belegen. In dieser Hinsicht freute er sich doch auf das Ende des Tages, der in einem Ball münden würde.  
  
In diesem Jahr fungierten einige Hauselfen als Liebesboten, doch sie trugen wenigstens keine lächerlichen Kostüme oder Pfeil und Bogen. In diesem Moment betraten sie die große Halle, jeder von ihnen mit einer Umhängetasche, in denen sich die Briefe befanden, die sie zu verteilen begannen. Die gespannte Ruhe war dahin, der Saal glich einem Bienenstock und Severus warf angewidert seine Serviette neben den Teller. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Sonst starb er noch an einer Testosteronvergiftung. Bei dem, was nun alles durch die Luft schwirrte, konnte das sehr gut geschehen. Eine der Hauselfen wackelte schnurstracks auf den Lehrertisch zu und Severus presste sich soweit in seinen Stuhl, wie es ging. Wenn er jetzt ging, würde es noch mehr auffallen.  
  
Zu seiner namenlosen Erleichterung verharrte der grüne Gnom neben Miss Verus und begann, seine überquellende Tasche auszuräumen. Die junge Lehrerin lächelte geschmeichelt, als sich die Briefe vor ihrem Teller türmten, grüne, rote und blaue. Sie errötete und sah dabei ganz entzückend aus. Severus wandte sich ab. Noch einen Becher Kaffee. Die Elfe räusperte sich. Severus erstarrte, als er die Hand sah, die ihm einen weißen Umschlag entgegenstreckte. Die Gespräche in seiner Nähe verstummten. Schließlich wurde es stiller, als er es jemals an diesem Tag für möglich gehalten hatte. Albus Dumbledore, der die unschöne Angewohnheit hatte, Salz in offene Wunden zu streuen, schmunzelte in seinen Bart und sagte mit viel zu lauter Stimme:  
  
"Kommen Sie schon, Severus, dieser ist für Sie. Öffnen Sie ihn."  
  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Er warf einen Blick auf den Brief. Die energische Frauenschrift, die seinen Namenszug bildete, war ihm unbekannt. Severus atmete tief durch. Er würde den Schülern zeigen, dass er sich von einem derart schlechten Scherz nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen würde. Mit gespielter Gelassenheit öffnete er den Umschlag und zog das beschriebene Blatt heraus. Die Nachricht in scharlachroter Tinte war kurz, aber einprägsam.  
  
Seit ich Dich kenne, frage ich mich, was für ein Mann unter diesen schwarzen Gewändern steckt. Ich würde gern wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, Dich zu berühren, den Geschmack Deiner Haut zu erforschen oder Deine Stimme zu hören, wenn Du einmal nicht Lehrer, sondern vielmehr Geliebter bist. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn Du Dich hinter mich stellst, Deinen Körper an mich presst und mich spüren lässt, dass Du mich willst.  
  
Mehr stand nicht da, doch darunter gab es eine explizite Bleistiftzeichnung von begabter Hand, die die geschilderten Dinge allzu plastisch vorzustellen. Es war ein Scherz. Es musste ein Scherz sein. Er blickte auf und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte, ihn andächtig anstarrende Schülerschaft gleiten. Die Granger! Sie grinste. Aber sie hatte doch genug gesunden Menschenverstand, um ihm so etwas zu schreiben!? Oder Ginny Weasley? Die konnte aus ihrer Verliebtheit keinen Hehl machen. Aber sie war doch für alles entflammt, das dunkle Haare hatte und mächtig war.  
  
Er blickte zu den anderen Lehrern. Minerva hatte das Kinn in die Hände gestützt und blickte ihn unverwandt an. Ein zweiter Frühling? Bei dem Gedanken überlief es Severus eiskalt. Professor Higgins, die neue Lehrerin für alte Runen, strahlte wie ein Christbaum, obwohl sie keine Liebesbriefe erhalten hatte. Verdächtig. Miss Verus kaute seelenruhig an ihrem Brötchen und bedachte ihn mit einem "Ist etwas?" - Blick, während sie ihre eigene Fanpost sichtete. Er schloss sie direkt aus. Diese Frau konnten jeden Menschen zwischen 15 und 100 an dieser Schule haben. Exzellente Figur - über manche Dinge konnte man eben nicht hinwegsehen-, hübsches Lächeln, kastanienbraune Haare und sturmgraue Augen. Nicht seine Klasse.  
  
Severus trat den taktischen Rückzug an. Er musste in seinen Kerker. Mit einer gewissen Wut im Bauch schmetterte er wenig später die Tür hinter sich zu. Den weißen Umschlag warf er in das Feuer, das er sofort unter seine Testkessel entfachte. Befriedigt beobachtet er, wie das Papier schwarz wurde, sich zusammenrollte und verkohlte. Genug von diesem pikanten Scherz. Er goss Wasser in den Kessel und trat dann an sein Pult, um noch einen Blick in das Rezept zu werfen. Da lag ein weißer Umschlag und schien ihn höhnisch anzugrinsen. Deutlicher ungehaltener als beim ersten Brief riss er den zweiten auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Du überhaupt an mich denkst. Aber trotz aller Skepsis denke ich daran, wie es wäre, mit Dir zusammenzusein. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es Dir gefallen würde, wenn ich mich am Lehrertisch neben Dich setzte und dann meine Hand zwischen Deine Beine lege. Ich würde Dich streicheln, bis Du nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben kannst und Du froh sein musst, dass Deine Roben so weit geschnitten sind. Ich möchte sehen, wie Du beginnst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und genau das tust, was ich will.  
  
Severus wankte zum nächsten Schrank und holte seinen stärksten Cognac hervor. Er musste sich dringend von den Bildern ablenken, die die Briefe in seinem Gehirn erzeugten und auf die sein Körper - Verräter! - reagierte. Selbst die Vorstellung, dass diese Zeilen der Phantasie einer Schülerin entsprungen sein konnten, kühlte seine Phantasie nicht ab. Verdammt. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann.  
  
Mittags  
  
Die letzten Ravenclaws verließen der Kerker und Severus genehmigt sich noch einmal einen Doppelten. Irrte er sich, oder wusste die ganze Schule, was vor sich ging? Die Mädchen der dritten Klasse waren heute alberner als gewöhnlich gewesen. Wussten sie Bescheid? Seine innere Stimme meldete sich beruhigend zu Wort. Es war Valentinstag. Natürlich waren alle aufgekratzt. Niemand wusste von den Briefen außer ihm und dem geheimnisvollen Schreiberling. Er ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Liste der Verdächtigen durch.  
  
Hermine Granger könnte von Potter und Weasley angestiftet worden sein. Aber sie hatte keinen Zugang zu seinem Klassenraum, dieser war magisch verschlossen. Ginny konnte nicht so perfekt zeichnen, er hatte ihr einmal eine Schriftrolle abgenommen, die voller Porträtzeichnungen von ihm und Potter gewesen waren. Soweit er das hatte erraten können. Nein, Ginny fiel aus. Minerva McGonagall war vielleicht eine Frau, aber viel zu konservativ, um solche Texte zu schreiben. Und Professor Higgins war seinem Wissen nach verlobt mit einem Auror, der in Südirland tätig war. Erstaunlich bei solch einer kratzbürstigen Emanze.  
  
Frustriert goss sich Severus noch einen Cognac nach und kippte ihn in einem Zug hinunter. Er verwarf den Gedanken, sich zum Mittagessen zu begeben und sich eine gesunde Basis für weitere Selbstbetäubungsversuche zu gönnen. Sofort und ohne Umwege ins Nirvana zu gelangen erschien an diesem Tag wünschenswert. Lieber eine Runde Entspannung in seinem Büro. Dort war er garantiert sicher vor den Nachstellungen der liebeskranken Dichterin. Mit wiegenderem Schritt als sonst verließ er den Klassenraum und begab sich eine paar Türen und eine Wendeltreppe weiter zu seinem Büro. Auf den ersten Blick sah dort alles normal aus.  
  
Auf den zweiten Blick ebenfalls. Beruhigt ließ er sich in den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen. Dies war seine Domäne. Niemand konnte hier eindringen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Himmel, er war beschwipst und auch noch in einem überaus beklagenswerten körperlichen Zustand, den er nicht näher definieren wollte. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte den zweiten Brief heraus. Mit genüsslicher Langsamkeit ließ er ihn in eine Petrischale mit hohem Rand fallen, wo er sich zischend in der darin befindlichen Säure auflöste.  
  
Es klopfte an dem kleinen Fenster, dem einzigen im Raum. Es war aus gelbem Glas und er hatte es sicher seit einem Jahr nicht mehr geöffnet. Das Klopfen wiederholte sich und er konnte den dunklen Umriss eines Vogels vor der Scheibe ausmachen. Was konnte das sein? Doch nicht..? Er rüttelte an dem kleinen Hebel am Rahmen und das Fenster ließ sich mit einem leisen Knirschen zur Seite öffnen. Draußen saß ein kleiner, weißer Waldkauz auf dem Sims und schuhute ihn leise an. Das Corpus Delicti hing am Fuß des Vogels und blendete in der hoch stehenden Mittagssonne. Für einen Moment wollte Severus seiner Eingebung folgen und den Vogel samt Brief in die Säure werfen, doch die Vorstellung von zischenden Eulenfedern hielt ihn davon ab. Er trennte Brief und Vogel, der ihm aus irgendeinem Grund mit einem Auge zuzwinkerte und dann davonflog.  
  
Danach saß er erst einmal eine geschlagene Minute da und starrte den Umschlag an, auf dem wie stets sein Name in roten Buchstaben vermerkt war. Natürlich konnte er ihn vernichten. Das sollte er wohl, wenn er wieder zu seinem normalen Ich zurückkehren wollte. Aber ein Gefühl in ihm war nicht zu bekämpfen: Neugierde. In seiner Jugend war er dieser verhängnisvollen Neigung nachgegangen, was zur Folge gehabt hatte, dass er unter anderem von einem Werwolf angefallen und unter den Einfluss von Lord Voldemort geraten war. Die aktuelle Situation war wesentlich harmloser. Oder etwas nicht? Immerhin bestand keine Gefahr für Leib und Leben. Entschlossen riss er den Brief auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
Du bist wahrscheinlich schockiert, Severus, ich kann es mir vorstellen. Eigentlich bin ich schockiert über mich selbst. Aber Du beachtest mich nicht, behandelst mich, als sei ich absolut unattraktiv für Dich. Was soll ich tun, außer Dich zu schockieren? In Deinem Unterricht beweist Du eine Leidenschaft, die Dich begehrenswert erscheinen lässt, ganz gleich, wie Du Dich sonst gibst.  
  
Sie fand ihn begehrenswert. Das hatte ihm lange niemand mehr gesagt. Das hatte ihm so direkt noch niemand gesagt. Es musste eine Lüge sein. Er ließ den Brief dem ersten folgen und nahm sich eine Stapel Klassenarbeiten vor. Nebenbei klingelte er nach einem Hauselfen und bestellte sich etwas zu Trinken.  
  
Abends  
  
"Sie sehen nicht gut aus. Alles in Ordnung?" Severus blickte von seinem kaum angerührten Abendessen direkt in Leana Verus Augen und verspürte ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl.  
  
"Kopfschmerzen", murmelte er und trank noch einen Schluck Rotwein. Nur immer hinein damit. Inzwischen war ihm alles egal. Die Schüler missachteten seine Autorität und schickten ihm Liebesbriefe. Er war ein Idiot und hatte sie für real gehalten. War er denn wirklich so verzweifelt? Er spähte nach der nächsten Flasche Cabernet, doch dann entwand ihm eine Hand seinen Pokal. Die Lehrerin zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verteidigte seinen Metabolismus gegen seine Stimmung. Das konnte interessant werden. "Was denken Sie sich eigentlich?" Er richtete sich auf und zwang sich, sie anzusehen. Nur leider richtete sich der Fokus seiner Augen nicht auf ihr Gesicht, sondern auf ihre schlanken Finger, die mit roter und blauer Tinte befleckt waren. "Haben Sie auch Briefe geschrieben?" wollte er wissen und fragte sich, wie viele glückliche Männer in den Besitz eines Kunstwerkes aus ihrer Feder geworden waren. Sie wurde rot und versteckte die Hände unter der Tischplatte. In Severus Kopf bahnte sich ein Gedanke an, doch er konnte sich nicht durch den Schleier an Frustration und Alkohol kämpfen. Also vergaß er ihn wieder.  
  
"Sie sollten dringend ins Bett gehen, Professor Snape", schlug Leana vorsichtig vor.  
  
"Mmh", sagte Severus überzeugt und stand endgültig auf. Zum Glück gelang es ihm, seine restliche verbleibende Würde zusammenzukratzen und stocksteif aus der Halle zu gehen. Draußen angekommen ärgerte er sich darüber, die Flasche nicht mitgehen lassen zu haben. Zu spät. Je eher er dem allgemeine Trubel entkam, desto besser. Zwar würde er heute Abend keine Schüler mehr aus den Büschen jagen, aber er konnte auch der Tatsache entgegenarbeiten, dass sein nächster Morgen mit furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen beginnen würde. Er beschloss, noch eine kleine Runde durch die Korridore zu machen und dem nächsten, dem er begegnet, ein paar Punkte abzuziehen. Das bereitete ihm immer Freude.  
  
Zu seinem Glück musste er nicht lange suchen. Ein roter Haarschopf tauchte, ohne ihn zu bemerken, vor ihm aus einer Tür auf, lief den Gang hinunter und verschwand in der Bibliothek. Severus machte sich an die Verfolgung und betrat den riesigen Raum, der bis zur Decke mit Büchern vollgestopft war. Eigentlich hätte er zu dieser Uhrzeit bereits geschlossen sein sollen, doch tatsächlich brannten noch einige Kerzen an einem der Tische. Er pirschte sich auf leisen Sohlen näher an die geheime Zusammenkunft heran, die abgehalten wurde. Durch eine Lücke in den Bücherreihen erkannte er Ginny Weasley, Hermine Granger und Professor Higgins, die in konspirativer Runde zusammensaßen und wie die Schulmädchen plauderten. "Der arme Kerl", sagte Hermine gerade und grinste hinterhältig. "Er hat es verdient." Professor Higgins zuckte die Achseln. Sie sah nicht begeistert aus.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Das ist ein ziemlich immenser Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre. Bei jedem Brief, den ich hinterlegt haben, habe ich mich schlechter gefühlt."  
  
Ginny meldete sich erbost zu Wort.  
  
"Sie haben wohl schon vergessen, dass er Sie letztes Jahr fertiggemacht hat, weil Sie sich gegen seine Unterrichtsmethoden ausgesprochen haben?! Und seinen Brief an das Ministerium? Und außerdem ist das, was wir tun, nicht unbedingt illegal. Die Briefe kommen aus dem Hausmüll, und wir geben sie an den rechtmäßigen Empfänger weiter. Und Hermines Zeichnungen sind nur eine kleiner Spaß dazu."  
  
Severus war auf einen Schlag wieder nüchtern. Diese Biester! Alle miteinander. Aus kleinlichen Rachegelüsten mit einer Lehrerin zu koalieren und ihn vor allen lächerlich zu machen, das entsprach den kindischen Tendenzen, die die Gryffindors nie ganz ablegen konnten. Er wünschte, er hätte Professor Higgins damals nicht nurheruntergeputzt, sondern ihr den Hals umgedreht. Wenn sie Kritik nicht vertrug, dann war Hogwarts sicher nicht der richtige Ort für sie. Er wollte gerade die Versammlung sprengen, als Hermine sich erkundigte:  
  
"Sag mal, Ginny, wissen wir inzwischen, von wem die Briefe sind?"  
  
"Aus dem Lehrertrakt. Vielleicht schreibt er sie an sich selbst?" Ginny kicherte und raschelte mit einigen Zetteln. "Wer immer es ist, sie oder ihn hat es ganz schön erwischt. Scharf auf Snape, Du liebe Güte. Eher würde ich einen von Nevilles Tränken probieren."  
  
Severus Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Nicht, weil ihm die Unverschämtheit schlichtweg den Atem raubte - das auch-, sondern weil er merkte, dass jemand sehr dicht hinter ihm stand. Er fuhr herum, bereit, es mit alles und jedem aufzunehmen. Es war Miss Verus, die jedes Wort gehört haben musste und merkwürdig betreten aussah. Severus leicht umnebeltes Gehirn wurde schlagartig wieder frei, als er alle Hinweise zusammenzählte und ein Ergebnis erhielt. Von der Tinte an ihren schlanken Fingern bis hin zu ihrem blassen Gesicht bot sie ein Bild der peinlichen Berührtheit. Die Stühle hinter dem Regal kratzten über den abgetretenen Holzboden und Severus reagierte, ohne zu überlegen.  
  
Er zog Leana Verus am Arm in eine schlecht beleuchtete Ecke und bedeutet ihr, ruhig zu sein. Schritte und das Licht der Kerzen bewegten sich an ihnen vorbei und Severus sah die Schemen der drei Verschwörerinnen, die nun hinausgingen. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und sie standen in der absoluten Dunkelheit der Bibliothek. Durch die hohen Fenster schien kaum Licht, denn es war eine bedeckte, unfreundliche Nacht, doch es reichte Severus, um die ganze Situation klar zu sehen. Er stand mit der attraktivsten Lehrerin seines Lebens allein in einem Raum, sie schrieb in ihrer Freizeit eindeutige Bekenntnisse an ihn, die sie sich aber nicht abzuschicken getraute und sah ihn bemerkenswert ruhig an. Oder?  
  
"Miss Verus, meinen Sie nicht, Sie sollten Ihre pubertären Erstlingswerke besser unter Verschluss halten?", spottete er leise. Er wusste, dass sie wieder einmal rot wurde, ohne sie anzusehen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie. "Ich wollte Sie nie derart in Verlegenheit stürzen. Das müssen Sie mir glauben!" Seltsamerweise schien sie nicht den Drang zu verspüren, wegzulaufen, was er ein wenig belustigt registrierte. Sie war wohl härter im Nehmen als er dachte. Aus einer derartigen Situation hätte sich jeder gerettet, der..der es nicht völlig ernst meinte und zu seiner Meinung stand. Severus begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Was mochte wohl in einer Frau vorgehen, die ihn begehrte? Mitleid? Abenteuerlust? Masochismus? Er konnte die Liste endlos verlängern. Wieder passierte rein gar nichts. Er war zu seiner Verwunderung nicht fähig, auch nur einen Schritt zu machen, was er dem überreichlichen Alkoholgenuss zuschob. Der Kragen seiner Robe wurde etwas zu eng. Sein Blutdruck erhöhte sich. (Gut, Du bist noch nicht tot, sagte sein Kopf. Alle wichtigen Köperteile funktionieren noch.) Zu seinem Glück fand sie nun wieder Worte. "Ich gehe jetzt. Sie.sollten eine Minute warten, bevor Sie gehen. Ich möchte ja nicht. ."  
  
"Angst um Ihren Ruf?" spottete er und beschloss, noch ein wenig Katz- und-Maus mit ihr zu spielen. "Oder um Ihre Tugend?" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie wich dieses Mal pflichtschuldig zurück. Ihr Rücken stieß gegen das nächste Regal und obwohl sie zusammenfuhr, hielt sie tapfer seinem Blick stand. Für einen Moment durchfuhr ihn der wahnwitzige Gedanke, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sich ihre Phantasien erfüllen würden. Der Aufprall auf dem Boden der Wirklichkeit würde sie endgültig von allen Illusionen befreien, die ihn betrafen. Mit genüsslicher Langsamkeit legte er seine rechte Hand auf das Regalbrett neben ihr, tat dasselbe mit seiner Linken auf der anderen Seite. Damit war sie gefangen und noch immer machte sie keine Anstalten zu fliehen. Das schwache Licht reichte Severus, um zu erkennen, dass sie erstarrt war. Vor Angst oder Überraschung, das war ihm gleich. Es genügte ihm, dass sie sich ihm nicht entziehen konnte.  
  
Es war ein Kuss, in den er all den Zorn legte, der sich während des Tages in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Wütend, bestrafend und wild. Das Bücherregal erzitterte, als ihre Körper aufeinander trafen und einige Bände segelten an seinem Kopf vorbei zu Boden. Severus nahm es nur noch am Rande wahr, denn alles, was er bewusst erlebte, war Leana. Zunächst versuchte sie, ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch mit einem Mal verschwand ihre Gegenwehr und sie schlang ihre Arme fest um ihn. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit jener Leidenschaft, die er aus ihren Briefen hatte erahnen können und in der er sich letztendlich doch nicht getäuscht hatte.  
  
Es war wirklich wahnwitzig. Es war absolut unangebracht. In der Bibliothek. Mit einer Kollegin, deren Anwesenheit ihn schon das ganze Schuljahr auf die Palme brachte. Sein alles kommentierendes Gehirn wagte anzumerken, dass es gleich seine Entscheidungsfunktion abgeben würde und Severus erkannte, dass einiges falsch lief. Immerhin hatte er sie ihrer Phantasien berauben wollen. Und es sah gar nicht so aus, als wäre sie sonderlich beeindruckt von seinem Überfall. Mit aller Kraft, die er noch aufbieten konnte, löste er ihren Griff, löste er sich von ihr und wich langsam zurück. Seine Gedanken rasten, sein unterdrückter Körper ächzte.  
  
Leana rührte sich nicht, obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass sie aus der Bibliothek hastete, als seine tausend Teufel hinter ihr her. Dann hätte er sich zumindest nichts eingestehen müssen, dass er sich selbst hereingelegt hatte. Nur leider war es so. Daran gab es keine Zweifel und als Leana dieses Mal auf ihn zukam und ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb legte, entschied sich Severus, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen. (Das ist zumindest logisch, sagte sein Kopf, bevor er sich endgültig ausschaltete.)  
  
Nachts  
  
Er erwachte davon, dass sich etwas neben seinem Bett bewegte und sein Hand fuhr automatisch zu dem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch, wo er.nichts fand.  
  
"Ich habe ihn beiseite gelegt, nur für den Fall, dass Du bei einem bösen Erwachen unangemessen reagierst", sagte Leanas trockene Stimme und brachte damit Severus Erinnerungsvermögen auf Trab. Mit einem Schlag drängte sich ihm die Erinnerungen von drei, nun ja, Ereignissen auf, von denen eines in der Bibliothek, eines auf seinem Schreibtisch und eines hier auf seinem Bett stattgefunden hatte. Die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste versuchte gerade, sich unauffällig davonzustehlen, das sah er an der Art, in der sie ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammengesammelt hatte. Sie trug weder Umhang noch Schuhe und wirkte zerzaust. Severus erinnerte sich an das Gefühl ihres Haars auf seiner Haut und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Kein weiterer Kontrollverlust.  
  
"Und wo willst Du um diese Zeit hin?" wollte er barsch wissen und wies auf die Uhr. "Es ist erst kurz vor 3. Es werden garantiert noch ein paar Schüler unterwegs sein."  
  
"Angst um Deinen Ruf? Oder Deine Tugend?" Sie zog ihre Augenbraue in einer spöttischen Geste hoch, die sie ihm abgeschaut haben musste und mit der sie ihm beschied, ein Dummkopf zu sein. Ungewollt war er amüsiert. Hinter der polierten Fassade steckte ein Teufelchen. "Ich muss noch ein paar Unterrichtsvorbereitungen treffen. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück?"  
  
Sie schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe, zog den Mantel endgültig an und strich in einer überflüssigen Geste über die entstandenen Knitterfalten. Es war geradezu unfassbar, wie sie sich benahm. Es hatte ihr scheinbar nichts bedeutet. (Wenn Du Dich fragst, ob es ihr etwas bedeutet hat, solltest Du Dich fragen, was es Dir bedeutet hat, meldete sich sein Kopf zu Wort.) Severus holte tief Luft, denn er wusste, dass es nun an ihm lag, den ganzen Vorfällen einen Sinn zu geben, doch er bekam nicht das heraus, dass er eigentlich hätte sagen wollen.  
  
"Ja, bis morgen", echote er deshalb dumpf und sah ihr noch hinterher, als die Tür längst ins Schloss gefallen war. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er die angehaltene Luft entweichen und sich auf das Kissen fallen, auf dem noch der Abdruck ihres Körpers zu sehen war. Es war wirklich vollkommen verrückt.und wunderbar gewesen. Keine Ansprüche, die sie an ihn stellte, keine Zweifel, was er ihr zu bieten hatte. Einfach, aber erlösend. Konnte so etwas beständig genug sein, ihm als erster Schritt in Richtung normaler zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen dienen?  
  
Er freute sich auf das Frühstück. Denn wie er Leana kannte, konnte noch eine Menge geschehen. (Vor allem unter dem Tisch, sagte sein Kopf.)  
  
Ende 


End file.
